Yu-Gi-Oh! Starlight Heroes
'' Yu-Gi-Oh! Starlight Heroes ''is a anime series that is a spin-off to Yu-Gi-Oh! It takes place after Arc-V and before VRAINS. Summary Sypnosis The shows sets with a girl named Junko Yusa (Juno Yusa in English dub) coming into town called Neo Domino City in search of her mother, who has mysteriously disappeared and she will face some enemies with the help of her new friends and a young teen girl named Starlight, who gives her the Star of Courage mark on her right hand. Characters Main Characters Junko Yusa/Juno Yusa (揶施尉蛇无広 Yuusa Junko) :Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu (Japanese); Sarah Natochenny (English) :The main protagonist of the series who is searching for her mother. She has a street smart personality and a great Dueliest who never loses a duel. Her ace Duel Monster is the Stealth Ninja Girl. She saves Starlight from danger twice and becomes connected to her, giving her The Star of Courage mark on her right hand. Starlight (数樽鑼糸 Sutāraito) :Voiced by: Aoi Yūki (Japanese); Haven Paschall (English) :The secondary protagonist of the series who acompanies Junko on her search for her mother. She has no memory of her life, but does know that she was taken care of by Shibata and Haruka. She is connected to Junko who gives her the Star of Courage mark on her right hand. Miyako Fujii/Annie Wilcox (冨士井みやこ Fujii Miyako) :Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese); Suzy Myers (English) :Miyako is a high school student and is the first person Junko meets and becomes her friend. She is book smart and doesn't know how to play Duel Monsters, but Junko teaches her how to play. She is the first person to know about Starlight's powers. Her father is a Duelist Champion. Hideaki Sugiyama/Reuben Mitchell (杉山日出昭 Sugiyama Hideaki) :Voiced by: Natsuki Hanae (Japanese); Wayne Grayson (English) :Hideaki is Miyako's best friend and also becomes Junko's friend. He is an inventor, but sometimes his inventions are a failure and they all exploded. He doesn't know how to play Duel Monsters, but Junko teaches him how to play. He has a crush on Miyako, but is too shy to admit it and he sometimes gets jealous whenever Miyako gets all lovestruck with some hot guy. He doesn't know about Starlight's powers until episode 25. Takayuki Fujii/Ethan Wilcox (冨士井喬行 Fujii Takayuki) :Voiced by: Ai Kayano (Japanese); Laurie Hymes (English) :Takayuki is Miyako's 6 year old brother. He is a junior duelist and he is very obnoxious. He can easily annoyed his big sister or Junko. He doesn't know about Starlight's powers until episode 25. He develops a big crush on Starlight and claims that they are a couple, but Starlight is not interested in him because he is 10 years younger than she is. Drako Otsuka (小塚ドラゴン Otsuka Drako) :Voiced by: Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japanese); Jason Griffith (English) :A mysterious boy who came into town for no reason. He is a strong duelist and his ace Duel Monster is the Black Wolf Beast. He is served as Junko's love interest. He may or may not know about Starlight's powers, but he somehow knows in episode 25. Ami Yusa/Amy Yusa (湯佐亜美 Yuusa Ami) :Voiced by: Aki Toyosaki (Japanese); Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld (English) :Ami is Junko's 6 year old sister who was very sick since the age of 3,but feels a lot better after the surgery. She soon became a Duelist at the end of season 2. Supporting Characters Neo Domnio City Sensei Shibata/Professor Stewart (新発田先生 Shibata-sensei) :Voiced by: Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese); Ted Lewis (English) :Miyako and Hideaki's high school teacher and Haruka's boss. He takes Junko into his home until Junko finds her mother. He knows about Starlight's powers. Haruka Nakajima/Hope Summers (中島はるか, ハルカ Nakajima Haruka) :Voiced by: Aya Endō (Japanese); Eileen Stevens (English) :A girl who befriends Junko and is a assistant to Sensei Shibata. She took care of Starlight for a long time before she even met Junko. She is not a duelist because she doesn't like to see Duel Monsters getting hurt. She has a secret that nobody knows. Lila Yamagata (山形県ライラ Yamagata Lila) :Voiced by: Minako Kotobuki (Japanese); Erica Schroeder (English) :Lila is a classmate of Miyako and Hideaki who is a bookworm Hitoshi Ehime/Hunk Madsion (愛媛県仁, 均 Ehime Hitoshi) :Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese); Samuel Vincent (English) :Hitoshi is a classmate of Miyako and Hideaki who always picks on them and bullies other students. Tetsu Wakayama/Lenny Whithalets (和歌山県哲 Wakayama Tetsu) :Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (Japanese); Ben Phillips (English) :Tetsu is a classmate of Miyako and Hideaki who is a scrawny nerd and has the biggest crush on Junko, but Junko always rejects him. He is also jealous of Drako's love for Junko. Michiko Ueda/Stephanie Richmont (上江田美智子 Ueda Michiko) :Voiced by: Yoko Hikasa (Japanese); Brittney Lee Hamilton (English) :Michiko is a Champion of the Duelist Contest and is Miyako's rival. Isao Fujii/Wilson Wilcox (冨士井一三大 Fujii Isao) :Voiced by: Hiroki Tochi (Japanese); Carmen Borgia (English) :Isao is the Duelist Champion of Neo Domino City and is Miyako and Takayuki's father. Kimi Fujii/Kimberly Wilcox (冨士井きみ Fujii Kimi) :Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese); Michele Knotz (English) :Kimi is Isao's wife and Miyako and Takayuki's mother Yasushi/Gideon (也寸志 Yasushi) :Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Japanese); Jonathan Silver (English) :Yasushi is a mysterious Duelist who is a loner and is Junko's rival. Den City Kaiya Yusa/Kayla Yusa (湯佐快夜 Yuusa Kaiya) :Voiced by: Houko Kuwashima (Japanese); Maggie McDowell (English) :Kaiya is Junko's mother who disappeared prior to the series and now Junko is searching for her. At the mid-end of Season 1, Kaiya was found and rescued by Junko and they are reunited at last. Reika Koizumi/Jessica “Frankie” Paradise (校坐舞裡袈医 Koizumi Reika) :Voiced by: Yoko Hikasa (Japanese); Kate Higgins (English) :Reika is Junko's close childhood friend and the world’s most famous singer, movie star and TV star actress, and figure-skater. Haya Shirai/Quinn Morrison (白井早矢 Shirai Haya) :Voiced by: Megumi Han (Japanese); Jo Armeniox (English) :Haya is a classmate of Junko's back in Den City Naoko Imamura/Anthony Caperbon (今村尚子 Imamura Naoko) :Voiced by: Yuki Kaji (Japanese); Rory Max Kaplan (English) :Naoko is a classmate of Junko's back in Den City Minami Koizumi/Evangeline Paradise (鮫坐毎実菜舞 Koizumi Minami) :Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese); Cindy Robinson (English) :Minami is Reika's mother, a singer, movie star and TV star actress, supermodel, and figure-skater. Fumiko Yuki/Samantha Yuki (悠木ふみこ Yuuki Fumiko) :Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese); Jennifer Foraziati-DaCosta (English) :Fumiko is a journalist, a competitor for the Den City Dueling Championship, and the daughter of Judai Yuuki (Jaden Yuki in the English Dub) and Asuka Tenjoin (Alexis Rhodes in the English Dub). She works at a journal company in the far side of town. Ignacio Matsumoto/Hendrix Bowie (松本生弘成志雄 Matsumoto Ignacio) :Voiced by: Daisuke Ono (Japanese); Quinton Flynn (English) :Ignacio is a rock and roller and a competitor for the Den City Dueling Championship. Fritz Weber (ウェーバーフリッツ U~ēbā Furittsu) :Voiced by: Kaito Ishikawa (Japanese); Fred Tatasciore (English) :Fritz is a German Duelist who always eats all of the food he likes and is a competitor for the Den City Dueling Championship. Jiro Shimizu/Hamilton Von Hiller (清水ジロウ Shimizu Jiro) :Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese); Bryce Papenbrook (English) :Jiro is a silent scientist who is short and can only make grunt sounds and is a competitor for the Den City Dueling Championship Ophelia (於釜裏亜 Ofiiria) :Voiced by: Masako Nozawa (Japanese); Tara Platt (English) :Ophelia is a elder woman who came to visit Den City for some unknown reason. She seems to know about Starlight's past. Phoenix (釜頗鴎二 Fenikkusu) :Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese); Grant George (English) :Phoenix is the leader of a Anti-Social group against SOL Technologies for some reason. He knows Junko very well. North (埜数 Norsu) :Voiced by: Koharu Kusumi (Japanese); Jenny Emm (English) :North is one of the members of a Anti-Social group against SOL Technologies for some reason. She knows Junko very well. Mimi (三磨以''Mimi'') :Mimi is a little puppy who followed Starlight after listening to her sing her song. Starlight befriends Mimi and decides to adopt her as her pet. Data World Luigi Françoise Le Bihan Lafond (Ruīji Furansowāzu Le Bihan Lefonda) :Voiced by: Taiki Matsuno (Japanese); Tom Wyner (English) :Luigi was once King Stardust's royal adviser, but he did something really bad and King Stardust turned him into a blob thing and was trap inside a magical computer. He was activated by Junko and Starlight. He has a massive crush on Miyako because he watched the Dueling Contest on TV (Yes, even when he is trapped inside a computer). Ninja Clan Hyousuke :Voiced by: Tomomichi Nishimura (Japanese); Patrick Seitz (English) :Hyousuke is a elder of the Ninja Clan and he helps Junko train to use her abilities through her blindness. Oshin :Voiced by: Yūji Mitsuya (Japanese); Ted Biaselli (English) :Oshin is a old Ninja teacher who teaches Junko all the abilities of the ninja. Kaoru :Voiced by: Yoshiko Matsuo (Japanese); Gwendoline Yeo (English) :Kaoru is a elderly woman who serves tea to Junko and her friends. Star Kingdom King Stardust :Voiced by: Yuya Uchida (Japanese); Tom Wayland (English) :King Stardust is Starlight's long lost father and is the king of the Star Kingdom. Queen Sunlight :Voiced by: Satomi Arai (Japanese); Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (English) :Queen Sunlight is Starlight's long lost mother and is the queen of the Star Kingdom. Harklight :Voiced by: Hiroaki Miura (Japanese); Daniel J. Edwards (English) :Harklight is a knight to the Star Kingdom. He is also a guardian to Starlight. Sunshine :Voiced by: Kouda Mariko (Japanese); Danielle Judovits (English) :Sunshine is Harklight's wife. She is very caring and kind. She's not a knight or a Duelist, but she can always support her husband. Antagonists Yukari Akiyama/Yvette Rodriguez :Voiced by: Masumi Asano (Japanese); Laura Bailey (English) :Yukari is a high-ranking secret agent. Team Fang Takashi/Ozzy the Ultimate Skull Leader ' (たか司 ''Takashi) :Voiced by: Soichiro Hoshi (Japanese); Michael Chobot (English) :Takashi is the Leader of Team Fang (Skull Gang in the English dub) who is after Junko and her friends for unknown reason. Elf Tribe '''Jhaartael (ジアーアタエル Jiaaataeru) :Voiced by: Showtaro Morikubo (Japanese); Keith Silverstein (English) :Jhaartael is the leader of the Elf Tribe. He has a hate for all the humans. Maeralya (マエラリア Maeraria) :Voiced by: Saki Fujita (Japanese); Monica Rial (English) :Maeralya is Jhaartael's commander of the Elf Tribe. She somehow developing a close bond with Ami. Data World Masato Igarashi/Henry Kramer Sr. (伊柄須輩 Igarashi TBA) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Masato is Kenji's father and was the one who send out the viruses in the Data World. Kenji Igarashi/Henry Kramer Jr. (伊柄須輩謙惹囲 Igarashi Kenji) :Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese); Daniel J. Edwards (English) :Kenji is a 13 year old computer genius who is madly in love with Miyako and dreams of marrying Miyako one day, which makes Miyako a little disgusted by it. New Doma Alco :Voiced by: Joji Nakata (Japanese); Travis Willingham (English) :Alco is a sorcerer who is by Zemorah's side all the time. He is the one who took Junko's eyesight and made her blind. Zemorah (是裳羅刃 Samora) :Voiced by Takako Honda (Japanese); Sonny Dey (English) :Zemorah is the new leader of the new Doma after Dartz. She wants Starlight's powers to revive the Great Leviathan. Riku :Voiced by: Chinami Nishimura (Japanese); Kate Higgins (English) :Riku is a teenage girl who transferred to Junko's school to captured Starlight and is only interested in dueling Junko in order to get her, She is based on Rafael from Duel Monsters. Fuyu/Lilybeth :Voiced by: Yumi Tōma (Japanese); Stephanie Sheh (English) :Fuyu is a sadist who obeys Zemorah's rules all the time and she is very independent of all things and is interested in dueling Miyako because of her fame in the Dueling Contest. She is sort of based on Amelda (Alister in the English Dub) from Duel Monsters. Toshihiro/Weldon :Voiced by: Tomoyuki Shimura (Japanese); Keith Silverstein (English) :Toshihiro is a rough-tough guy who is capable of capturing Starlight and is interested in dueling Hideaki because of his nerdy appearance, but has the bone to duel. He is kind of based on Valon from Duel Monsters The Knights of Hanoi Seiichi Nakajima/Michael Summers (中島 誠一 Nakajima Seiichi) :Voiced by: Masami Iwasaki (Japanese); Travis Willingham (English) ::Leader of the Knights of Hanoi: Takashi Kondō (Japanese); Liam O'Brien (English) :Seiichi is a owner of the SOL Technologies company and is Haruka's father. He and Haruka don't make any eye contact for some reason and he is holding some kind of secret. It turns out that he is the leader of the Knights of Hanoi and he wants Starlight's powers to go to a new world with new monsters and creatures. Kyoshi Kogami (鴻上聖 Kōgami Kiyoshi) :Voiced by: Takayuki Sugo (Japanese); TBA (English) :Kyoshi is a doctor at SOL Technologies who works for Seiichi. It turns out that he is apart of the Knights of Hanoi and he experiments on 6 little children for his own reasons. Shade :Voiced by: Kanako Miyamoto (Japanese); Stephanie Sheh (English) :Shade is one of the Knights of Hanoi and Drako's partner. Music Opening Themes Japanese opening theme 1: 'XYZ *'Performer: 'Rica Matsumoto *'Episodes: '001-048 '''Japanese opening theme 2: '''Be an Arrow *'Performer: 'Rica Matsumoto *'Episodes: '049-095 '''Japanese opening theme 3: '''Courage *'Performer: 'Haruka Tomatsu *'Episodes: '096-141 '''Japanese opening theme 4: '''Ash *'Performer: 'LiSA *'Episodes: '142-180 '''Japanese opening theme 5: '''Mind Conductor *'Performer: 'Yurika *'Episodes: '181-219 '''English opening theme: '''Yu-Gi-Oh! opening theme (Dark Side Dimension Version) Ending Themes '''Japanese ending theme 1: '''Kimi no Soba de *'Performer: 'Grin *'Episodes: '001-095 '''Japanese ending theme 2: '''Kaze no Message *'Perfomer: Mai Mizuhashi *'Episodes: '''096-141 '''Japanese ending theme 3: '''Michi *'Performer: 'Kenjiro Tsuda *'Episodes: '142-180 '''Japanese ending theme 4: '''Overfly *'Performer: 'Luna Haruna *'Episodes: '''181-219 '''English ending theme: '''Yu-Gi-Oh! opening theme (Dark Side Dimension Version) Tropes Episodes Season 1: Mother's Rosario Saga Season 2: Elf Domain Saga Season 3: Vitrual Data Madness Saga Season 4: Return of the Orichalcos Saga Season 5: Star Kingdom Saga This is the final saga of the series. Gallery card_fighter__bases_by_ai_bases_d4hnci8_by_cameron33268110-db8x91l.png|Junko Yusa/Juno Yusa untitled_by_yesenia62702_dbcrotb_by_cameron33268110-dbctdvk.png|Starlight miyako_fujii_annie_wilcox_by_cameron33268110-db81qj9.png|Miyako Fujii/Annie Wilcox hideaki_sugiyama_reuben_mitchell_by_cameron33268110-db81r55.png|Hideaki Sugiyama/Reuben Mitchell takayuki_fujii_ethan_wilcox_by_cameron33268110-db844vd.png|Takayuki Fujii/Ethan Wilcox drako_otsuka_by_cameron33268110-db8cgon.png|Drako Otsuka ami_yusa_amy_yusa_by_cameron33268110-db8ckno.png|Ami Yusa/Amy Yusa sensei_shibata_professor_stewart_by_cameron33268110-db8cj9f.png|Sensei Shibata/Professor Stewart haruka_nakajima_hope_summers_by_cameron33268110-db8cgda.png|Haruka Nakajima/Hope Summers everfree_applejack_base_03_by_selenaede_db0spnz_by_cameron33268110-dbrqkvb.png|Lila Yamagata brawly_beats_base_by_selenaede_d6jjsgf_by_cameron33268110-dbrql70.png|Hitoshi Ehime/Hunk Madison scott_green_base_by_selenaede_d6jzg17_by_cameron33268110-dbrqllm.png|Tetsu Wakayama/Lenny Whithalets Michiko Ueda_Stephanie Richmont.png|Michiko Ueda/Stephanie Richmont equestria_girls_trenderhoof_base_by_selenaede-d9dzp9b.png|Isao Fujii/Wilson Wilcox equestria_girls_dean_cadance_base_02_by_selenaede-dbhfoey.png|Kimi Fujii/Kimberly Wilcox cheren_base_by_selenaede-d84ioh6.png|Yasushi/Gideon kaiya_yuasa_kayla_yusa_by_cameron33268110-db8cjjm.png|Kaiya Yusa/Kayla Yusa Reika Koizumi.png|Reika Koizumi/Jessica “Frankie” Paradise everfree_sci_twi_base_01_by_selenaede-daz0qtx.png|Haya Shirai/Quinn Morrison timber_spruce_base_02_by_selenaede-daz0qtk.png|Naoko Imamura/Anthony Caperbon Minami Koizumi.png|Minami Koizumi/Evangeline Paradise juniper_montage_eqg_base_by_ra1nb0wk1tty-dbbxadv.png|Fumiko Yuki/Samantha Yuki contest_brendan_base_by_selenaede-d83lxlv.png|Ignacio Matsumoto/Hendrix Bowie tierno_base_by_selenaede-d844wg1.png|Fritz Weber barry_base_02_by_selenaede-d8g5x7k.png|Jiro Shimizu/Hamilton Von Hiller equestria_girls_principal_celestia_base_by_selenaede-d6bluys.png|Ophelia captain_planet_prom_base_by_selenaede-d6jbbxf.png|Phoenix sweet_leaf_base_by_selenaede-d6ja11k.png|North Luigi Françoise Le Bihan Lafond.png|Luigi Françoise Le Bihan Lafond Hyousuke.png|Hyousuke Oshin.png|Oshin Kaoru.png|Kaoru King Stardust.png|King Stardust Queen Sunlight.png|Queen Sunlight Harklight.png|Harklight Sunshine.png|Sunshine Yukari Akiyama.png|Yukari Akiyama/Yvette Rodriguez guzma_base_by_selenaede-daxve66.png|Takashi/Ozzy the Ultimate Skull Leader maxie_base_by_selenaede-d83lzso.png|Jhaartael clair_base_by_selenaede-dbgfvw8.png|Maeralya Masato Igarashi.png|Masato Igarashi/Henry Kramer Sr. Kenji Igarashi.png|Kenji Igarashi/Henry Kramer Jr. Alco.png|Alco Zemorah.png|Zemorah Riku.png|Riku Fuyu.png|Fuyu/Lilybeth Toshihiro.png|Toshihiro/Weldon The Orginial Leader of the Knights of Hanoi.png|Leader of the Knights of Hanoi equestria_boys_vice_principal_artemis_by_selenaede-d6v044n.png|Seiichi Nakajima/Michael Summers Ep010_Dr._Kogami_sending_a_card_to_Revolver.png|Kyoshi Kogami Shade (YGO SH).png|Shade Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Cameron33268110's Ideas Category:Anime Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Konami Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Fantasy Category:TV Tokyo Category:Spin-Offs Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Dark fantasy Category:Thriller